


God Computer

by windhaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven





	1. Chapter 1

A long long time ago, a little girl dreamed that she was judgement in heaven, and that there was some sort of God Computer that would deliver judgement onto people and send them to whatever heaven they were calculated to be at.

There was also hell.

Then below, there were the plains of the magical people who were there before the colonizers took over and created heaven and hell. I forgot what their purpose was.

And then someone told her: "be careful what you wish for, because you're going to develop a fetish."


	2. Conclusion: I think therefore I am

The Higgs Boson is almost surely undetectable.


	3. The Hijacker's Guide to the Galaxy

1\. Pretend you got abducted by aliens  
2\. Run for your life


	4. Insight

A waifu is literally a bug


	5. Next Logical Step

Emergency Wind Support


	6. Wait a minute.

We're just having ownership issues.


End file.
